1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to slatted rolling truck utility bed covers and, in particular, to an improved slat block and guide track apparatus for use in combination with a retractable rolling cover of a pickup truck utility bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Truck bed covers are well known consumer items used to protect a truck's utility bed and items placed therein. By securing a cover to the side rails of the truck bed, an enclosure is formed capable of protecting items placed therein against theft and exposure to the elements. The cover provides an aerodynamic profile and, depending upon the overall shape and profile, enhances gasoline mileage.
Retractable or rolling covers mounted on a roll up reel mechanism are known for their ability to securely cover the utility bed of a pickup truck. A rolling cover is comprised of elongated plastic or metal slats hinged together along top and bottom edges and disposed between a pair of parallel, opposed guide tracks, anchored to opposite sides of the utility truck bed walls. One end of the retractable cover is connected to a rotatable reel about which the cover can be rolled. Disadvantages of the construction of the prior art are that the rolling cover can leak water from rain and often is susceptible to lateral dynamic vibrations and lateral drag. Other problems are that the bottom profile of each slat can often cause jamming at the entrances to the guide tracks during closing of the cover over the bed and a thumping noise when the cover is moved in either direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,921 issued to Champie, discloses a sliding cover for truck beds which uses runner tracks permanently anchored to the truck bed. Champie discloses the use of metal slats that extend across the truck bed and are supported along the bottom by rubber grommets that assist in directing water through the guide track and outboard of the truck bed. The problem with the Champie device is that the side and upper enclosure of the slats have no mechanism to prevent rattling or to prevent jamming at the juncture of each of the interconnected slats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,427 issued to Burgess discloses a tension wound cover for maintaining truck roller slats in a rigid position but also does not address jamming of the shutters during the opening and closing thereof. Burgess employs a rail which permanently attaches to the truck for securing of the cover. Burgess discloses the use of guide tracks that have C-shaped runners to help prevent rattling of the slats in a longitudinal and vertical position. The Burgess device is complicated, relying upon tension for proper operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,381, issued to Tamblyn et al. Dec. 26, 1989, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,848 issued to Romano Sep. 16, 1986, show a retractable truck bed cover using wheels attached to the slats, which increase cost, maintenance, and possibilities of jamming.
The instant invention addresses the aforementioned problems by providing a slat block and guide track system for use in conjunction with horizontally disposed, retractable rolling slats of a truck utility bed to provide water resistant, jam and rattle-free construction in a cost effective system.